


טוני

by Areola



Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: M/M, עיתונות, פוליטיקה
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Tony Berkovich (OMC)
Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928077





	טוני

טוני ישן למחצה על הספה, ערימות של קלפים וגזרי-עיתונים מפוזרים סביבו, ספרים מאובקים עומדים על הרצפה. טדי נכנס פנימה, סוגר את דלת הדירה בשקט.

"מממ... טדי?" הוא שואל, לא באמת זקוק לתשובה. השעה שלוש לפנות בוקר ורק טדי יודע כיצד לעבור בעד לחשי ההגנה, שלא לומר: רק לטדי יש מפתח.

"תחזור לישון," אומר טדי, "לא התכוונתי להעיר אותך."

"חיכיתי לך," הוא מביט בטדי פושט את מעילו ותולה אותו על הקולב, "אבל לא באת."

"מצטער." הוא אומר.

"איפה היית?"

טדי חולץ את נעליו באיטיות. "אתה יודע שאני לא יכול לספר לך את זה..."

"כן, כן." טוני מפהק, צופה בטדי נעלם בין הצללים במטבח ואז מפנה לו מקום לצידו על הספה.

"התגעגעתי אלייך," ממלמל טדי נגד צווארו.

טוני לא עונה.

"התגעגעת אלי?"

טוני מגלגל את עיניו, מושך את השמיכה הכלואה מתחת לגופו של טדי ומזמין אותו פנימה. "ברור, אידיוט."

טדי נראה עייף, אפילו הירוק בשיערו דהוי יחסית לשעה. טוני זז הצידה, מפנה מקום לטדי שנשכב לצידו, ומתמתח כשטדי מרחיב את הספה באמצעות לחש משק-בית פשוט.

"יום גרוע?" שואל טוני.

טדי מהנהן. הם לא צריכים לדבר יותר מדי, הוא פשוט מניח יד אחת על לחיו של טדי וצופה בעיניים העייפות מתקבעות לצבע חום בהיר.

"מה קרה?" הוא שואל בלחש ומעביר את ידיו בשיער הרך, אחר עוטף את טדי בין זרועותיו. הירוק בשיערו של המטאמורפמאג משתנה לצהוב ואז לחום-דבש.

"כלום, אני פשוט עייף. שלוש לפנות בוקר."

"מתי אתה חוזר?"

"בבוקר."

"תישאר לאכול, לפחות?"

"לא. אני לא יכול."

טוני מעמיד פנים שזה לא מפריע לו וטדי קובר את ראשו בתוך צווארו. הוא מלטף את השיער החום עד שטדי נרדם. הפעולה החוזרת מרדימה גם אותו, בסופו של דבר. כשהוא מתעורר, טדי כבר לא נמצא בשום מקום. אין שום פתק שיגלה לו מתי הוא חוזר, אם בכלל. טוני בוהה בתקרה לאורך זמן רב.

~

"אנתוני ברקוביץ', הנביא היומי." טוני מושיט את ידו ללחיצה. הקוסם מצידו השני של השולחן המפואר – לורד סיריל פנינגטון-וורת', סגן יו"ר גרינגוטס ונציג הבנק לענייני מוגלגים – מהנהן ולוחץ את ידו.

"שנתחיל?"

השניים מעיפים מבט במכשפה הנאה מצידו האחר של החדר. מרתה קנינגהם – נציגת התקשורת של פנינגטון-וורת' – יושבת בכורסת צ'יפנדייל לבנה ומעניקה לטוני חיוך בצבע אדום בורגונדי.

טוני מהנהן ומיישר את חלוקו. הוא שולף גוויל ארוך ועט-צטט-אותך, מציב אותם על השולחן ומכשף את העט לנגד עיניו של הגבר השני. "מר פנינגטון-וורת', מהי תגובתך לאירועים האחרונים? זהו המכרה השלישי של זהב לפרקונים שהמוגלגים מגלים רק בחצי השנה האחרונה."

פנינגטון-וורת' מעניק לטוני חיוך חלקלק. "הזהב במכרה יעלם תוך שבועות ספורים, הרבה לפני שמוגלגים יוכלו בכלל להגיע לעומק הדרוש כדי להוציא אותו החוצה."

"אבל מר וורת'-"

"פנינגטון-וורת'-" מתקן המכשף. "או כבוד הלורד."

טוני כובש אנחה. "האין זה מתפקידו של משרד הקסמים למנוע מהמוגלים להגיע למכרות האלו? קסמי הרתעה, אשליות מראה של מבנים מיועדים להריסה...?"

פנינגטון-וורת' מעיף מבט מהיר בנציגת התקשורת שלו. שמהנהנת באישור.

"הנושא נמצא בטיפול. הוקמה ועדת חקירה בראשותו של-"

טוני מניד בראשו. "-זה עדיין לא משנה את העובדה שמוגלגים משקיעים כספים באדמות שהוכרו כאדמות באחריות גרינגוטס. האם מדיניות הבנק כלפי המשקיעים המוגלגים היא אטימות מוחלטת?"

"גרינגוטס בשיתוף משרד הקסמים עושה מאמצים כבירים להרחיק מוגלגים מאדמות קסומות." פנינגטון-וורת' מעניק לו חיוך סלחני.

"מדיניות שבמסגרתה מוגלגים מצאו את עצמם משלמים... תן לי לראות – חמש מאות מיליון פאונד, שזה חמישה מיליון, ארבע מאות שישים ואחת-"

פנינגטון-וורת' נד בראשו. "השקעת."

"לטוני יש אמביציות," מחייכת מרתה. טוני מאלץ את עצמו שלא להגיב. מרתה היא אשת הקשר שלו בגרינגוטס. הוא זקוק למידע שהיא מספקת לו.

"הכסף הזה שייך למשקיעים מוגלגים-"

"והוא יוחזר להם בבוא העת."

"מה שלא עוזר לבעלי המפעל, שנמצאים בפשיטת רגל, לפועלים המובטלים או למשפחות המוגלגיות שנכנסות לחובות."

"הנושאים האלה נמצאים באחריות הממשלה המוגלגית," משיב פנינגטון-וורת' בארשת דאגה מזויפת. "צר לנו, כמובן, על כל מי שסובל ממצוקה-"

"מצוקה שאתם בעצמכם יצרתם כשבלעתם קרוב לחמש וחצי מיליון אוניות למחזור של גרינגוטס."

"גרינגוטס מקדיש את מירב תשומת הלב לטיפול בבעיות שנוצרו. מעבר לזה, מצוקת הציבור המוגלגי היא מחוץ לשליטתו של גרינגוטס, בטח ובטח של משרד הקסמים. מרתה?"

קנינגהם, יעילה ועניינית כתמיד, מלכסנת מבט לעט-צטט-אותך. "זה כל מה שאנחנו יכולים לתת לך לפרוטוקול, טוני."

הוא נאנח ברוגז ומכשף את העט הכחול שנוחת, דומם וחסר חיים על הקלף. "ושלא לפרוטוקול?"

פנינגטון-וורת', כולו ענייני לפתע, מזדקף בכיסאו. "הגובלינים מעכבים תהליכים. הם שונאים לעבוד מול מוגלגים וצריך לתרגם את כל הניירת לגובלינית עתיקה-"

"תגיד לי שאתה צוחק."

נציג גרינגוטס מושך בכתפיו.

"תגידי לי שהוא צוחק," הוא שב ומפציר במרתה כאשר הוא מניח לה להוליך אותו בקלילות למשרדה. טוני יודע מה היא רוצה ("יש לי חבר" – "והוא לא מרשה לך לדבר עם בחורות?"), היא יודעת מה הוא רוצה ("קפה, מרתה"). טוני מתעלם מאי הנוחות.

היא מזמינה שני ספלי אספרסו מגמדון הבית. "כסף זה כסף, טוני. אנחנו רוצים אותו כאן, הגובלינים רוצים אותו כאן."

"ומה יש לראש הממשלה המוגלגי להגיד על זה?"

"אנחנו מעלימים עבורו חובות של בנק אנגליה. זה סידור מצוין לשני הצדדים."

"מרלין."

"אל תהיה מוטרד כל כך, חמוד. זה קורה כל הזמן."

טוני מיטיב את אחיזתו בספל הקפה. המבטים הפלרטטנים ששולחת אליו מרתה גורמים לו לאי נוחות. טדי היה מתפלץ, נועץ במרתה מבט אבדה קדברה וכורך את זרועו סביב מותניו של טוני.

"אני לא מבין," הוא מתיישר בכיסאו, "אתם אומרים שאין לכם מה לעשות בעניין, שר הקסמים משחד את ראש הממשלה המוגלגי, ואם המחלקה לענייני מוגלגים לא לוחצת עליהם בשום דבר אז מי האחראי כאן, בדיוק?"

מרתה לוגמת מספל הקפה שלה בזהירות, מיישרת זוג משקפי חרמש על גשר אפה הצר. "מבחינת החוק היבש, המחלקה לענייני מוגלגים."

"כמה נוח."

שפתיה של מרתה מתעקלות בחיוך חתולי.

"אז מה עושה המחלקה לענייני מוגלגים?"

"המחלקה לענייני מוגלגים עסוקה עד מעל הראש עם התקריות בצפון. הם מחו, כמובן..." היא מושכת בכתפיה. "אפשר להגיד שהאבטלה המוגלגית כבר לא בראש סדר העדיפויות שלהם..."

טוני מניח את ספל הקפה על השולחן. "איזה תקריות בצפון?"

מרתה מנופפת בידה בביטול. "התקריות בצפון- זה נמשך כבר יותר מחצי שנה."

"השריפות הכחולות?" הוא מרים גבה, "הם טיפלו בזה כבר, לא?" הקיץ היה חם במיוחד, וסדרת התלקחויות ספונטאניות הבעירה מספר יערות בצפון. שום דבר יוצא דופן כשלעצמו, אלמלא צבע הטורקיז הזועק שלהן. כמה לחשי השכחה סדרו את הכל, טוני בעצמו כתב את הפסקה הקצרה שהוקדשה לנושא בנביא.

מרתה צוחקת לספל הקפה. "הו, טוני. השריפות הכחולות היו רק תחילת הצרות של המשרד. עכשיו הם ממש טובעים מעל הראש..."

"אל תמתחי אותי מרתה," הוא מנסה לחייך אליה, "מה קורה בצפון?"

~

בוקר. טדי מנסה להתלבש.

"אני אאחר," הוא אומר כשטוני מושך בחגורת מכנסיו ומנסה לשדל אותו לחזור להתכרבל איתו. טוני מצליח להפיל אותו למזרן בסופו של דבר ומטפס מעליו, קובע את מקומו כנגד חזהו של טדי. הברונטי מגלגל עיניים – כחולות הבוקר – ומנסה להשתחרר. "אתה מעצבן." הוא מפטיר בחיוך כשהוא מבין שזה לא קל כל כך.

"ואתה מת עלי."

טדי מחייך. "לא יכול בלעדייך."

"בדיוק. עכשיו שתוק ותחזור להיות נוח, כמו קודם."

טדי נאנח, כנראה בתבוסה. טוני מחייך בסיפוק.

"אני הולך עכשיו," לוחש טדי באוזנו, מסיט מעיניו העצומות קווצת שיער בלונדיני.

"לא," הוא ממלמל, אך ללא הועיל. טדי מדביק נשיקה על מצחו לפני שהוא קם בחזרה על הרגליים וממשיך להתארגן. "אני אחזור ביום שבת."

טוני מציץ בו מבעד לקורי שינה עבים.

"אבל אני לא באמת אמור לדעת את זה, וגם אתה לא."

טוני מחייך ומרים גבה. "כל סוף השבוע?"

"משישי עד ראשון," הוא אומר ונועל נעליים, אבל טוני יכול לזהות את הגוון ההוא בקולו, שגורם לו להיות בטוח יותר.

"באמת?"

"אל תיראה מאושר כל כך... אם אני לא אגיע-"

טוני קובר את עצמו מתחת לשמיכה, מעדיף להתעלם מהאפשרות.

"אתה מתנהג כמו ילד בן חמש," טדי מסיט את השמיכה מעל לראשו בחיוך. טוני פוקח עין אחת בעצלנות אופיינית ומחייך בחזרה. טדי מנשק אותו, שזה מאוד נחמד, למרות שהוא לא אוהב את המראה החדש של טדי, שכולל שיער אדום ארגמני.

"לא היום..." הוא ממלמל כשטוני נושך בעדינות את שפתו התחתונה, מגניב יד אחת מתחת לשולי חולצתו. "אני לא יכול..."

טוני מחליט לוותר. הוא עייף ממילא. "בסדר," הוא ממלמל.

"בלי רגשות אשם," טדי אומר ברוך ומכסה אותו. "יום שישי בצהריים," הוא מחייך, "חצי-מבטיח."

הוא מחייך בחזרה, חצי חיוך. הם מתנשקים עוד קצת, עד שטדי דוחף אותו בעדינות. "אני צריך לזוז," הוא אומר בקול שקול.

"אני אתגעגע אלייך."

טדי מחייך וסוגר את חולצתו. הוא מסיט את שיערו של טוני לאחור, יד אחת מתעכבת על לחיו. הוא זוכר כיצד שכבו זה לצד זה בפעם הראשונה, וטדי, פניו מכורכמים, התחפר נגד כתפו של טוני. "אני לא מתגעגע אליך כי אני אחזור."

טוני גלגל את עיניו. יותר מדי מלודרמה לערב אחד. הוא לא יכול להזדהות עם המחשבה על כל כך הרבה אבדן והצורך להתגונן מפניו. ברגעים מהסוג הזה הוא רוצה לאחוז בכתפיו של טדי, לנער אותו בחוזקה ולהבטיח לו ששום דבר רע לא הולך לקרות.

טדי מתעתק. עמוק בפנים, יודע טוני, הוא עדיין מודאג.

הוא נאנח בכבדות. הוא מוכן להישבע בפני טדי, אם זה יעזור, שהיצור המרושע ביותר שאורב לו במסדרונות הנביא היא העורכת שלו (מקמילן, יימח שמה, היא מטר שישים וחמישה סנטימטרים של רוע עם סמכות בלתי-מוגבלת לצנזר את כתבותיו של טוני). בכל נוגע לסכנה פיזית ממשית – איש מעולם לא מת משריטת נייר, ואם כן, קלף מלוטש מדי מעור צבי יעשה את העבודה. אכן, כתיבה בנביא היומי של לונדון היא עבודה תוך סיכון חיים ממשי.

טדי התקומם. "ואם מישהו יחליט לפרוץ הביתה כי אתה מוריד את ההגנות?!"

טוני משך בכתפיו. "אני מניח שאתן לו את הטלוויזיה שלנו ואת המארז המלא של דוקטור הו."

הוא זכה למבט מזרה אימים ושיער בצבע ארגמן לוהט.

"זה הדבר היקר היחידי שיש ברשותנו...!"

טדי חבט בו. לא חזק מדי. "אידיוט," הפטיר בלחש, "זה לא מצחיק." בכל זאת, הוא הניח לטוני להתכרבל בחיקו, להניח עליו את ראשו ולכסות את שניהם בשמיכה. לבו של טדי הלם תחת חזהו, פועם בקצב אחיד. מסך הטלוויזיה האיר עליהם, קולו של קריין החדשות עמום ברקע.

"טדי," מנסה טוני לאחר זמן מה. עיניו הבהירות של טדי עצומות, שיערו האדום התחלף כבר לחום דבש אופייני. טוני כמעט מחייך, אחר נאנח. הוא מלטף את השיער הבהיר, מתחפר נגד חזהו של טדי ונרדם.

טדי לא חוזר הביתה אותו ערב. גם לא בזה שאחריו. בימים הבאים מתרוצץ טוני בין הפקידים השונים של המחלקה לענייני מוגלגים, ואת שעות הלילה (ריקות, מתמשכות עד אין קץ בלי טדי) הוא ממלא במרתון (נוסף!) של דוקטור הו (הסדרה הרבה פחות כיפית כשטדי איננו, מה גם שטוני נאלץ להוריד את ההגנות כשהוא צופה בטלוויזיה. טדי לא יאהב את זה). קצה החוט שנתנה לו מרתה מוביל אותו מהמחלקה לענייני מוגלגים, למפקח זוטר בתת המחלקה למתן תירוצים למוגלגים (טוני מצמץ משך חצי דקה מול שלט הברונזה הקטן), ובחזרה למחלקה לטיפול בענייני מוגלגים. זו, כמסתבר, סגורה ביום רביעי לרגל "שביתה זמנית".

טוני מגלגל את עיניו, נאבק בדחף לדפוק את הראש בקיר, וחוזר הביתה. מעלליו של הדוקטור נדמים תפלים מתמיד. טוני מכבה את הטלוויזיה, מחדש את ההגנות ושוכב לישון.

ללא הצלחה.

בבוקר יום חמישי, אחרי שהוא משלים עם העובדה שכבר לא יזכה לישון הלילה, שב טוני למחלקה לענייני מוגלגים. הוא מתיישב על הכורסה השבורה שבפתח המשרד (אחת מצמד) ומכין את עצמו להמתנה ארוכה כאשר מכשף נמוך מגיח מתוך המעלית.

טוני מקמט את מצחו. פניו של הברנש מוכרים למחצה. מבלי להסס הוא קם על רגליו, מעיף מבט בתגית המתכת ולוחץ את ידו של "ג'ק! טוב לראות אותך שוב!"

ג'ייקוב קוונדיש מביט בו בחשדנות. "המשרד סגור היום."

"אבל הגעת לעבודה." טוני מורח על פניו חיוך מקצועי. "לא תעזור למכר ותיק מהוגוורטס?"

"בחיים לא היית מכר שלי, ברקוביץ'-"

טוני מנקה את גרונו. "אל תהיה כבד, ג'ייקוב."

המכשף הנמוך מגלגל את עיניו. "המשרד סגור. להיות כוכב קווידיץ' לא יעזור לך כאן."

טוני נאנח. היו גם אנשים כאלה. החבר'ה בגריפינדור, שהאמינו שהכל הולך לו בקלות (אז מה, טוני? אתה רק זורק מילה והן קופצות עליך?); ג'וני, אחיו הקטן, שהאמין שכישוף ובית ספר לקוסמים הם משחק אחד גדול. מאמן העקעקים ממונטרוז, שצחק בפניו ביום הבחינות ואמר שישמח לתת לטוני סיבוב על המטאטא שלו.

הוא אילץ את עצמו לחייך. "רק טובה קטנה, קוונדיש."

"סגור." המכשף השני משכל את זרועותיו. "אני לא יכול לעזור לך."

"אבל אתה יכול לדבר איתי."

טוני עושה את עצמו ידידותי ולא-מאיים ככל האפשר. קוונדיש וחבריו טעו, אבל לא לחלוטין. ("אה, אתה לא טיפוס כזה." המאמן – שמו היה... קולטר, או קולטריין – הביט בטוני וגלגל את עיניו. "מתי בפעם האחרונה הסתכלת במראה, ילד? אתה באמת חושב שהגעת לאן שהגעת פשוט כי אתה כל כך נחמד ו _ מוכשר _ ?")

שפתיו של קוונדיש נקפצו לקו דק של היסוס.

טוני עט על ההזדמנות. "שמעתי שאתם עסוקים. בעיות עם מוגלגים בצפון, נכון?"

המכשף השני גלגל את עיניו, מרוצה, ככל הנראה, להיות מושא תחינותיו של אנתוני ברקוביץ'. "אלה פשוט עיצומי-שכר. כל המחלקות האחרות מעבירות את הזבל שלהן אלינו... אז אמרנו. טוב, אם אנחנו צריכים לטפל בכביסה המלוכלכת של גרינגוטס – גרינגוטס! – לפחות מגיעה לנו העלאה בשכר-"

טוני מרים גבה. גרינגוטס? האם יתכן ש...?

"וכמובן, כל התסבוכת הלא-נעימה עם המוגלגים בקמבריה-"

בינגו.

"איזו תסבוכת לא נעימה?"

קוונדיש מנופף בידו. "אני רק מטפל בניירת. הפרטים הקטנים זה לא הקטע שלי, אבל אתה יודע. המוגלגים שהולכים לאיבוד במחוז האגמים, מקרים של אבדן זיכרון- ירשתי את התיק הזה מהבחור שהיה כאן לפני, זה נמשך כבר יותר מעשר שנים, אתה יודע-"

לא. טוני לא יודע. אבל הוא רוצה מאוד לדעת. הוא שוקל כיצד להעלות את השאלה. "נשמע כמו הרבה עבודה."

"אל תשאל..."

"אני שואל."

קוונדיש נוחר, ספק ברוגז ספק בשביעות רצון. דומה כי תשומת הלב מחמיאה לו. "הרבה בלאגן. אף אחד לא רוצה לקחת עליהם אחריות- אני אומר לך, אני לא מרחם על המוגלגים האלה."

"עד כדי כך? מה הולך שם?"

קוונדיש מושך בכתפיו. "קסמי זיכרון, נדמה לי. מוגלגים הולכים לאיבוד. משתגעים... אנחנו עובדים מול שלוחה קטנה של המשרד בקמבריה- הם מפנים אותם לאן שצריך."

"השלוחה בקרלייל?"

"אתה מכיר שלוחה אחרת בקמבריה?" הוא מגלגל את עיניו. "הם הגישו בקשה להרחיב את חיבור הפלו.  _ אלוהומורה _ !" קוונדיש פותח באי-רצון את דלת המשרד. "טוב, אני צריך לשבת בחושך ולתייג דו"חות. אל תספר לאף אחד שראית אותי כאן. אנחנו עדיין בעיצומים-" הוא מיישר את הגוויל המודבק אל הדלת.

טוני נד בראשו. "היה נעים לדבר!"

"גם איתך, גם איתך..." מהמהם קוונדיש כשהוא נעלם לתוך המשרד.

~

חיבור הפלו לקמבריה אכן תקוע. אחרי שני ניסיונות כושלים, טוני מוותר על המאמץ. ינשוף מדסק החדשות של הנביא מוצא אותו בדרך לסופר, לרגלו קשורות צמד ידיעות ודדליין להגשה. טוני נאנח, מכבד את הינשוף בעוגיית קרמל (הוא אף פעם לא יוצא מהבית מבלי להצטייד בחטיף כלשהו בעבור הינשופים של הנביא), ותוחב את הגווילים לתיק.

כיוון שעדיין אין לו מושג אם טדי יגיע הביתה לסוף השבוע, הוא מסתפק במצרכים בסיסיים. טדי הוא זה שאוהב לבשל, ובלעדיו טוני אבוד במטבח (" _ אתה  _ קונה גפילטע-פיש!" – " _ אני  _ יודע שזה פסיכולוגי". הזיכרון גורם לטוני לחייך).

הוא מסדר את המצרכים במקרר, ואז יורד לבית הקפה השכונתי, לעבוד על הידיעות. חולפות שעתיים ושלושה ספלי אספרסו לפני שהוא שב הביתה. ינשוף של הנביא מתדפק על החלון בסביבות שש, וטוני שולח עמו עותקים מודפסים של הכתבות.

מתוך החלון הפתוח עולים קולות הרחוב. נשים מתמקחות בתמהיל של אנגלית והינדו בחנות התבלינים מתחת לבית, מוסיקה מרוחקת מבית הקפה. ריח הלחם מן המאפייה ממול. בלילה שבין חמישי לשישי הוא פותח את החלון ומעמיד פנים כי הם אופים חלות. לבסוף, גוברים הגעגועים על אי הנוחות והוא שולף את הפלאפון, מחייג את המספר המוכר. השיר שמקדם את פניו ("אל תלך ותשבור את לבי") גורם לו לחייך.

"טוני!" שרה, מצידו השני של הקו, שמחה בבירור לשמוע את קולו. טוני מחייך (איכשהו, תמיד נדמה לו כי היא יכולה לשמוע את החיוך).

"היי."

הם מחליפים מילות נימוסים ("איך בנביא? מקמילן עדיין יורדת לך לחיים?" – "את בטוחה שאת לא צריכה עזרה בלטינית? את יודעת שאני תמיד שם בשבילך") לבסוף, אחרי דקות ארוכות של שיחה קלילה, הוא בולע את רוקו, מתכונן לגרוע מכל.

"איך אמא?"

שרה נאנחת. "בסדר."

"היא עדיין שואלת עלי?"

"לא ליד אבא."

הוא מעמיד פנים שלא אכפת לו ויוצא למסדרון. קסמי ההגנה של טדי – הלא נחוצים בעליל, לדעתו של טוני – משבשים פתאום את הקליטה. אבל הוא לא מעז להוריד אותם; לא בשביל שיחת טלפון. הדרך שבה הסתכל עליו טדי ביום ההוא, כולו מגואל בדם... טוני בחיים לא ראה אותו ככה.

"מה קורה עם ג'וני?"

"יש לו חברה."

"מי זאת?"

"אמילי או'ניל, מהתיכון. היא כלבה קטנה..."

"נשמעת כמו בחורה מלבבת."

"הו, בהחלט. אחותה הגדולה הפכה את החיים שלי לגיהינום- אמילי יצאה בדיוק כמוה. לג'ונתן לא אכפת, כמובן."

הוא צוחק. "עניין של זמן עד שגם הוא יהיה מנודה?"

"היא אירית קתולית, זה רק הגיוני."

הוא צוחק שוב. "את עדיין באה לארוחת צהריים מחר?"

"ברור. אני מביאה איתי את אהרון."

אהרון הוא הארוס החתיך, היהודי והרופא שלה, בוגר אוקספורד ומאוהב בשרה עד מעל לראש. טוני כבר יודע שהוא עומד להפוך לסנדק של חמישה ילדים בלונדינים וצווחניים ברגע שהשניים יעברו תחת החופה.

נשמעים רעשים של מטבח וכלים ברקע, ו"-אלוהים אדירים, שרה! המיקרו עושה את הרעש הזה שוב!" שרה ממלמלת התנצלות חטופה ומשהו על קצר חשמלי.

"נתראה מחר, ממזר!"

"להתראות נסיכה."

~

"טווווווניייייי! הנה אחי הגדול! תראו אותו!"

"אתה שיכור," הוא פוסק למראה בן השבע-עשרה בחולצת הפייטים.

"על כל הראש!"

טוני נאנח, משועשע למחצה. אחד החברים של אחיו (שיכור לא פחות) תומך בג'ונתן בהבעה אומללה ואז זורק אותו לזרועותיו של טוני, מבטו משדר: ' _ הא! עכשיו הוא הבעיה שלך!' _

"קדימה, ג'וני, איפה המכונית שלך?"

הוא תומך באחיו ומכניס אותו לתוך הטויוטה הישנה. "אתה בן שבע עשרה ולובש חולצת פייטים. אבא יהרוג אותך."

"אבא לא צריך לדעת."

"בטח שהוא ידע, כשאני אקח אותך הביתה."

"לא! לא הביתה!"

"אז לאן בדיוק?"

"לבית שלך! אני רוצה לראות את החבר המרגל שלך!"

"החבר שלי לא מרגל, הוא פשוט עובד במשהו מאוד סודי, ואתה הולך הביתה."

"אתה לא יכול לקחת אותי הביתה במצב הזה!" הוא אומר באיום ואז: "אוווו- אתה מתכוון לנהוג עם קסם? תראה לי! תראה לי, תראה לי, תראה לי!"

טוני נאנח, בודק מסביב ומניע את הרכב באמצעות קסם. "מרוצה?"

ג'ונתן, שיערו הבלונדי בדרך כלל צבוע הלילה בצבעי סגול, מריע בהתלהבות.

"מה יהיה איתך?" הוא נאנח, "אתה בסוף תצא כמוני. ומי זאת האמילי הזאת שאני שומע עליה?"

"היא חתיכה."

"ונחמדה?"

הוא נוחר. "לא, רק חתיכה. זה משגע את שרה."

טוני מגלגל עיניים. הנסיעה נמשכת עשרים דקות, והזריחה עולה אל מול שמשת הרכב של ג'וני. הילד נרדם לבסוף. טוני לא נהג כבר שנה, כי אבא הפסיק ללמד אותו. אין לו רישיון רשמי, רק אחד מזויף, שהיה פעם קופון של מקדונלדס שנח אצל לשרה בכיס. תוך כדי נהיגה הוא מסתכל על אחיו הישן: מעלים את כל הנצנצים מהחולצה למען שפיותה של אמא, ואת הצבע בשיער, למען זו של אבא. עכשיו לובש ג'וני חולצה חלקה בצבע שחור. בן העשרה יודה לו על כך מאוחר יותר.

טוני ניצב מול דלת הכניסה של מספר 26. הדלת הלבנה נראית כהה יותר בין צללי הלילה, פנסי הרחוב מאירים את המדרכה באורות צהבהבים. כשהיה טוני בן חמש-עשרה, הרכיב את ג'ונתן בן העשר על המטאטא שלו וריחף איתו שני מטר באוויר. החצר האחורית של הבית הייתה מוקפת גדר ("וגם לחשי הגנה והסוואה," הכריז אבא בגאווה. לא הייתה בעיה להשתמש שם בקסמים. השכנים לא יכלו לראות דבר).

"אתה חושב שגם אני אוכל לבוא להוגוורטס?" שאל ג'וני בעיניים נוצצות, מסתובב קלות על מנת להביט בטוני.

"אני לא חושב, ג'וני... עדיין לא עשית שום קסם."

"אבל אני רוצה להיות איתך, אני רוצה לעשות קסמים ולשחק קווידיץ'! אתה תהיה הקפטן שלי! נהיה שנינו בגריפינדור, כמו אבא!"

טוני הנמיך טוס והבטיח לג'ונתן שאם יקבל מכתב מהוגוורטס בשנה הבאה, יוכל לבוא איתו. ג'וני שקל את ההבטחה והנהן. בצהריים נזפה בו אמא שלא להכניס לאחיו רעיונות לראש, אחר פרעה את שיערו בעצב. "אם כולכם הייתם אותו הדבר זה היה הרבה יותר קל," נאנחה.

בגיל אחת עשרה המכתב לא הגיע. ג'וני פרץ בבכי, צעק וקילל והאשים את אמא בהכל. הוא וג'וני לא דיברו ביניהם משך כל חופשת הקיץ, לא משנה כמה פעמים הציע טוני להרכיב אותו על המטאטא או הוציא את הטאקי המתפוצץ שהשאיל מאריק.

"אני מצטער, ג'וני, באמת, אבל-"

"אני יודע שזו לא אשמתך," שילב הילד את ידיו.

"אז?"

"אתה קוסם, כמו אבא, ושרה כזאת חכמה ומעצבנת, אז היא בטוח תהיה משהו רציני, כמו אמא. ואני... חשבתי שאני אוכל להיות כמוך. אבל אני לא יכול, אז זה לא משנה." טוני חיבק אותו והזכיר אולי בפעם האלף שבהוגוורטס אין טלוויזיה או משחקי מחשב. "והאוכל מוזר." (מיץ דלעת, והרבה מאכלים לא-כשרים שטוני היה מנוע מלאכול).

יומיים אחרי שסיפר להוריו שאין לו שום כוונה להתחתן עם אף בחורה, אף פעם, הופיע מספר הפלאפון של ג'וני בצג השיחה המזוהה שלו. הוא אמר שמבחינתו זה לא משנה שום דבר ("למה שיהיה אכפת לי עם מי אתה שוכב?" – "זה לא רק עם מי אני שוכב, ג'וני..." – "אם הוא אוהב אותך בחזרה, באמת שזה לא משנה") טוני חייך, התעתק לבית הספר המוגלגי (ג'וני מאחורי המחששה, כמה צפוי), וחיבק אותו בחוזקה.

"אבל אני לא בקטע!" זעק אחיו הצעיר. טוני חבט בכתפו וחזר למשרדי הנביא. כעת הוא מתבונן בג'וני הישן ותוהה על קנקנו. הכבשה השחורה של המשפחה כבר הוגלתה, מדוע אחיו הקטן ממשיך לעשות כאלה צרות? ג'וני היה ילד טוב, הייתה לו ההזדמנות להפוך את עצמו לכל מה שטוני לא יוכל להיות לעולם ("קריירה טובה, אנתוני, מה עם עריכת דין?" ואישה. "סידרתי לך פגישה עם רייצ'ל, מסוף הרחוב. כזאת נערה מתוקה!" ואולי גם להעביר את הטבעת של אמא. "כבר חמישה דורות, סבתא של סבתא שלך ענדה אותה בשואה") הוא נאנח, מטיל על האולסטאר של ג'ונתן לחש ריחוף קל, מה שעוזר לו להרים אותו במדרגות.

_ אלוהומורה _ ! אחד וטוני כבר בפנים. זאת אומרת, לחמש שניות בערך. הוא עוד מספיק להניח את ג'וני על הספה לפני שהוא נהדף לתוך קיר המסדרון בעוצמה לא-הגיונית. קסמי הגנה מחורבנים, הוא חושב, ומתרומם בזהירות.

"אמרתי לך שאתה לא רצוי בבית הזה יותר," אביו עומד בדלת בחלוק שלו. טוני זוכר את עצמו מתגנב הביתה בגיל תשע-עשרה, שיכור מעט ומנסה שלא להעיר אף אחד. בבוקר למחרת, תמיד נתפס על הספה או בחדר הלא-נכון והנהן בצייתנות ש"כן, אבא, היא הייתה מאוד יפה."

"אבל אתה צריך לחפש ברצינות, ילד. בחורה נחמדה, יהודיה. אני לא רוצה להישמע כמו אמא, אבל הבת של השטיינברגים-"

"אבא, הראש..."

"כן, כן, ברור."

לא הייתה שום בחורה. היה בחור אחד ויחיד, שמו היה טדי לופין, וטוני לא הסתכל על אף אחד אחר מאז מלאו לו שש-עשרה. הוא שנא לשקר לאייזק ברקוביץ', אבל ברירת המחדל הובילה אותו למצב הנוכחי – אבא שלו לא מסתכל עליו בכלל כשהוא אומר: "ותתרחק מהבן שלי, אני לא רוצה עליו השפעה רעה כמוך."

"כן, כן," הוא ממלמל, "שמעתי אותך. רק תגיד לג'וני להפסיק עם הטקילה ו-"

הדלת נטרקת בפניו. הוא לא מופתע, איכשהו. הוא משאיר את מפתחות הרכב של ג'ונתן מתחת לשטיח הכניסה (שמנסה לנשוך אותו) ומתעתק הביתה. בבית הוא מתיישב בחזרה אל מול מכונת הכתיבה הישנה שלו. טוני שוקל ברצינות לקנות לפטופ נורמאלי, אבל גם אם יצליח להתאים אותו להגנות של טדי, לעולם לא יוכל להכניס אותו לתוך משרדי הנביא מבלי שהמכשיר ישתגע. הוא מנסה להמשיך לכתוב, אבל לא מצליח. הוא צריך קפה; אחר כך ימשיך להקליד.

בחמש בבוקר, יודע טוני שיאחר את הדדליין ומקמילן תשחט אותו. מקס, ינשוף זריז במיוחד שהקצה לו הנביא, ממצמץ אליו בזוג עיניי נחושת מבריקות, כמשתדל לזרזו. טוני נושך בחוזקה את העט המסוכר שבפיו. המתיקות מתפשטת על לשונו ועמה המילים, נוחתות עליו משום מקום. הוא מקליד במרץ, תולש את הקלף וחותם אותו בלחש נעילה. מקס מושיט את רגלו בצייתנות.

טוני מביט בו מתרחק, נעלם בחשכת הבוקר המתבהרת.

~

טדי אפילו לא מספיק להניח את התיק שלו בכניסה כשטוני מזנק עליו ומצמיד אותו לקיר.

"ארצה, ילד-" הוא צוחק, אבל טוני קצר רוח. הם כושלים לספה במהירות ואז למיטה של טוני. הם לא מצליחים להגיע רחוק כל כך וטדי מוצא את עצמו נאבק לנשום כנגד השטיח. התמונה מוצאת חן בעיני טוני והוא מחייך כנגד עורו של טדי.

"אתה משהו אחר," טדי מתנשם כשהוא מביט בו לבסוף. טוני נושם לתוך צווארו של טדי, עוצם את עיניו ומחייך.  _ "על כן יעזוב איש את אביו ואת אמו, ודבק באשתו, והיו לבשר אחד." _

~

שמו של מנהל השלוחה בקרלייל הוא אלברט אלבוקרקי. המכשף המאפיר נועץ בטוני מבט אחד לפני שהוא מגלגל את עיניו ומתעתק מהמקום. טוני נשאר למצמץ לעבר מזכירה משועממת. המכשפה, צעירה באמצע שנות העשרים לחייה, מתבוננת בו בעניין. "איך אני יכולה לעזור לך, מר...?"

"ברקוביץ'," הוא ממהר להציג את עצמו. "הבנתי שאתם מטפלים בתקריות במחוז האגמים?"

"אה, המוגלגים המשוגעים." היא מחייכת, להוטה לרצות אותו.

טוני מרים גבה.

"מוגלגים משוגעים," היא שבה ואומרת. "אתה לא מהמשרד?" עיניה מצטמצמות בחשדנות קלה. לפתע, נוכח טוני כי מוטב שיחסוך במידע (משהו בפנים, איזו אינטואיציה שתמיד שרתה אותו, מזהירה כי הוא דורך על קליפות ביצים).

"כמובן," הוא משקר. "אבל הצטרפתי רק השבוע. אנחנו קצרים בכוח אדם כמו שאת בטח יודעת. אז אם תוכלי לעדכן אותי, מיס-"

"השם הוא מלינדה." שפתיה שוב מתרחבות בחיוך. "רק תן לי רגע לזרוק את המסטיק..." היא רוכנת, יורקת את המסטיק (טוני לא יכול לראות את הפח, אבל מניח כי הוא שם), וממקדת בו את תשומת לבה. "אז ככה: הם בטח אמרו לך שאיש הקשר שלנו בקילמילהיל מעביר לנו את הפרטים של מי שנפגע מהזיהום- הוא מטיל עליהם קסם מעקב: התחנה הבאה היא בדרך כלל ווסט קמברלנד-"

"בית החולים הפסיכיאטרי-"

היא ממצמצת. "כן. יש לנו שם איש קשר- ג'ף דוגלאס. הוא מסדר את הרשומות ומעביר אותם לקדוש מנגו. אני אתן לך את קואורדינטות ההתעתקות..." היא רוכנת לחטט בין מגירות השולחן. "אני לא בטוחה שהוא מצפה לך. לא היינו בטוחים שבאמת תשלחו מישהו, אתה מבין. הוא כבר יגיד לך מה לעשות... זה בעיקר לעקוב אחרי המוגלגים מקילמילהיל... לוודא שכולם מגיעים אליו, או לפחות למנגו, אה, הנה!" היא שולפת פיסת נייר מהוה. "ידעתי שיש לי את זה כאן איפשהו. אלה הקואורדינטות. תמצא את ג'ף- הוא במחלקה ב'-6, ו... אם יש לך זמן פנוי כשאתה מסיים לעבוד-"

טוני מיהר ליטול את הקואורדינטות. "המון תודה, מיס-"

"מלינדה. אבל אתה יכול לקרוא לי מל!"

~

הוא מתעתק לתוך ארון שירות חשוך. טוני מתעטש (אלרגיה לדטרגנטים), ממהר לכשף את בגדיו על פי סט מדים שהוא מוצא במקום, וממהר לצאת. השילוט על הדלתות מודיע לו כי הוא נמצא במחלקת בוגרים. חלק מהחדרים פתוחים; הוא יכול לראות גבר מקריח בפיג'מה יושב על מיטה, קורא ספר. חלקם סגורים. על הקירות, הדפסים של ציורים מוגלגים מפורסמים – החמניות, לילה זרוע כוכבים, קולאז'ים של מאטיס – פה ושם קנבס אמיתי, מראה מאמצים חובבניים, וודאי של אחד המאושפזים. טוני מעווה את פניו. ואן-גוך במחלקה פסיכיאטרית. אישה, פניה מכווצים בריכוז, מדדה לעברו מתוך חדר פתוח. "אתה חדש כאן?" היא שואלת.

הוא מנקה את גרונו. "התחלתי לעבוד היום. אני מחפש את..." טוני נוכח כי נוכחותה מכבידה עליו (המחשבה על מיהי ולמה היא נמצאת כאן, לעומת טוני ומדוע הוא נמצא כאן. אולי היא בכלל אחת "המוגלגים המשוגעים" מהסבריה של מלינדה?). הוא ממצמץ. "אני מחפש את ג'ף דוגלאס?"

"ג'פי? אתה מחפש את ג'פי?" היא מתנדנדת על רגליה.

"אני יודעת איפה ג'פי-" היא נוטלת את ידו.

טוני מתלווה אליה למה שנראה כסלון מאולתר. כעשרים משוגעים – עשרים אנשים – הוא מתקן את עצמו ברוגז, יושבים על כורסאות, חלקם צופים בטלוויזיה גדולה, חלקם מפטפטים (בחור בשנות השלושים המוקדמות לחייו יושב על הדום פלסטיק ומתנדנד קדימה ואחורה, בוהה בקיר). שני גברים משחקים שחמט-

"ג'פי! ג'פי!" טוני בולע את רוקו, נגרר בעקבות ה...אישה? הפציינטית? המאושפזת?

ברנש גבוה, במדים זהים לאלו של טוני, מרים את פניו מלוח השחמט.

"הוא אומר שהוא התחיל לעבוד היום!" צוהלת הבחורה. "הוא חיפש אותך!"

פניו של דוגלאס מתכרכמים, ואז מתבהרים. "תודה, לוסיל, אני אקח את זה מכאן. רוג'ר- נמשיך מאוחר יותר?"

הם יושבים בתחנת האחות. ג'ף מוזג לו כוס קפה וטוני מנסה להתעלם מהעובדה שהוא מוקף בציוד רפואי. תרופות. חלקי מזרקים. מחטים.

דליפה, מסביר ג'ף. המבוך ליד בארנמור דולף כמו צנרת מוגלגית מברזל לא מגולוון- (טוני כובש שיעול). קילמילהיל תקוע שם כמו קוץ בתחת- בקרלייל מנסים כבר שנים לגרום למשרד הראשי בלונדון לפנות אותם, אבל אף אחד לא מוכן לשמוע. אולי עכשיו, עם כל החולים הפסיכיאטרים...

"זה בגלל... המבוך?"

דוגלאס מביט בו ברוגז קל. "מה אתה חושב, ילד. המפלצת הזאת מרעילה את הקרקע מאז סוף המלחמה." הוא רוכן, מוציא ערימת טפסים מתוך מגירת פורמייקה ומושיט אותם לטוני. "קח-" דוגלאס משתעל, מגרד את מדבקת הניקוטין שעל זרועו. "עוד חצי שעה הפסקת סיגריה."

טוני נע על מקומו באי נוחות. אי שם בירכתי תודעתו, מנקרת בו התחושה כי משהו גדול קורה סביבו, ויותר מזה, כי דוגלאס מצפה ממנו לדעת במה מדובר. אי לכך הוא נוטל את הטפסים ומתחיל לעיין בהם. הכתב מיטשטש לנגד עיניו- הוא ממצמץ, מנסה להרחיק את הניירת כשדוגלאס מטיל על הטפסים קסם ביאור.

המכשף המבוגר יותר מגלגל את עיניו. טוני מתנצל וחוזר לקרוא. לורה סילבר... רוברט סילבר... אם ובן. ג'ונתן האקסלי... ג'וף גרונינג... ג'ון טיילר, לביניה מור, אליס מור, שלדון מור... טוני מצא את עצמו סוקר את התאריכים. קרוב לעשר שנים וכמעט עשרים מקרים של פסיכוזה, דיכאון קליני עמוק או הפרעת מצב-רוח כזו או אחרת בקרב תושבי... מה היה השם? קילמילהיל.

"זה הכל המבוך המחורבן." דוגלאס מוסיף לגרד את מדבקת הניקוטין שלו. "חייב להפסיק לעשן."

"אמרו לי שהם הולכים לאיבוד-"

דוגלאס מהנהן בקוצר סבלנות. "זה אזור תיירותי. מכל המחוזות באנגליה, דווקא אזור האגמים... מרלין ישמור. ניסינו להציב שלטי אזהרה- אבל אתה יודע איך זה עם מוגלגים. המחלקה לענייני מוגלגים שלחה מישהו לטפל בזה. לחדש את קסמי ההרחקה והמקסמים- אבל כאן זאת הבעיה הגדולה באמת שלנו."

"אני מבין."

"לא, אתה לא מבין, לא אתה או שאר החמורים במשרד." עיניו של דוגלאס, קודרות ואפורות מתחת גבינים סבוכים, התכהו לגוון כמעט שחור. "בן כמה אתה? עשרים ואחת? שתיים? דליפה של קסם אפל-" הוא הנמיך את קולו. "אתה יודע למה אנשים משתגעים מקרושיאטוס?"

"כאב, לא?"

"טירון. הם שלחו לי טירון. אנשים מתחרפנים מקרושיאטוס כי הקללה אוכלת אותם מבפנים." דוגלאס נועץ אצבע בחזהו של טוני. "אוכלת להם את הנשמה. באמת נדמה לך שקצת כאב הופך קללה למשהו אסור? יש מיליון ואחת קללות לעינויים. קרושיאטוס היא היחידה שמוחקת לך את המוח. זה מה שקסם אפל עושה."

טוני שותק משך דקה ארוכה. "ואתה מתכוון... אתה רוצה להגיד...."

דוגלאס מגלגל את עיניו. "המוגלגים לא יודעים מזה כלום, כמובן. ולמשרד לא אכפת מספיק כדי לפנות אותם."

_ כסף זה כסף, טוני _ , הוא זוכר את דבריה של מרתה.  _ אל תהיה מודאג כל כך, חמוד. זה קורה כל הזמן. _

הו, מרלין. ברור שאיש במשרד הקסמים לא הקדיש זמן או מאמצים לדאוג לרווחתם של כמה מאות מוגלגים. הם היו מוגלגים, ככלות הכל. הם לעולם לא יפגינו מול המשרד, הם אפילו לא ידעו כי משרד הקסמים הוא האחראי לצרותיהם...

מחשבותיו של טוני מסתחררות. לפנות כפר שלם בגלל כמה מוגלגים. זו וודאי הייתה חתיכת הוצאה. מוטב כבר להתמודד עם הנזקים המשניים. ככלות הכל, איש לא ישא באחריות עליהם... נכון, השלוחה בקמבריה עבדה שעות נוספות, אבל רק חִשבו על הכסף... תשלומי פיצויים לכפר שלם. הוא יכול לדמיין את פניו של פנינגטון-וורת' מתעקמים בגועל.

הו, אלוהים.

"ואף אחד לא חשב לפנות עם זה לעיתונות? לנביא...? למישהו?"

"ולאבד את העבודה ואת הפנסיה?" דוגלאס מסתכל עליו בכעס, אך משהו בעיניו, בקו הנוקשה של לסתו, נדמה להתרכך. "זה לא עובד ככה, ילד."

טוני מניח את הטפסים באיטיות. "לא היה לי מושג..."

"כן, טוב..." דוגלאס רוטן באי-רצון. "זו לא אשמתך." הוא מעיף מבט בשעון הקיר. "זמן להפסקת סיגריה."

~

"יש אוכל," מכריז טדי כשהוא מגיע הביתה.

טוני שומט את התיק על שולחן המטבח ומדביק את עצמו לגבו של טדי (שצוחק ומעמיד פנים כי הוא מנסה להתנער ממנו).

"אני מנסה לבשל כאן, ברקוביץ'."

"המפף." טוני מלחך את אוזנו.

"הכנתי כבד. ופירה- בלי חמאה."

"תודה." טוני מנשק את צווארו. "בוא למיטה."

"אבל האוכל-"

"יכול לחכות."

הוא כמעט יכול לראות את טדי מגלגל את עיניו, לפני שהוא נכנע ומתקמר לתוך חיבוקו של טוני. הם מתנשקים באריכות, מועדים בניסיון להתפשט ולגעת זה בזה בו זמנית, ואז צונחים בערימה של רגליים וזרועות על המיטה ("תן לי להוריד את החולצה" – "לא רוצה. אני אצטרך להפסיק לגעת בך"). זמן מה אחר כך, כלוא בין זרועותיו של טדי, הוא מוצא את עצמו חושב על היום שהיה.

"משהו מטריד אותך," אומר טדי.

"אני לא רוצה לחשוב על זה עכשיו."

"אם זה מטריד אותך, אני רוצה לדעת מזה."

טוני מעביר את אצבעו על אמתו של טדי. "אתה לא צריך לעטוף אותי בנייר בועות." (מאחוריו, מתרוקנות ריאותיו של טדי באנחה עמוקה).

הוא עוצם את עיניו, מנסה לאלץ את עצמו להירדם. החדר חשוך, משב קפוא של אוויר צח מדגדג את נחיריו (טדי מתחרפן כשהוא משאיר חריץ-חלון פתוח, ומכפיל את ההגנות. טוני מתעקש שהוא לא יכול לנשום כשכל הבית סגור). מאחוריו, מאטות נשימותיו של טדי ואחיזתו מתרופפת.

טוני מנסה לחשוב על דברים נעימים: הוא ושרה נפגשו לבראנץ' בבוקר יום שישי. שרה קיטרה על העומס בלימודים, טוני התלונן על העומס בעבודה ושניהם הסתכלו על הגברים ברחוב והסכימו ש"אין כמו בבית". ואז השתררה שתיקה מעיקה, בגלל שבבית איש לא הזכיר את טוני... הוא סיפר על הפוטרים, במקום (שרה חייכה ואמרה שהיא שמחה שהמשפחה של טדי מקבלת אותם כל כך יפה, אבל מאחורי החיוך יכול טוני לראות את הדמעות בעיניה).

אולי המלחמה הפכה אנשים לסבלניים יותר. הוא תוהה מה הייתה אומרת אנדרומדה טונקס לו הייתה יודעת שהוא וטדי... טוני פגש אותה פעם או פעמיים, במהלך אחת מחופשות הקיץ הרבות. הוא זוכר שנראתה לו מבוגרת מכפי שנותיה, שיערה לבן כליל ורשת של קמטים מכסה את פניה.

היא וטדי חלקו בית בשולי נוטינג היל: בפעם הראשונה שביקר בו, נשבע טוני כי המקום מזמזם מרוב הגנות. "וכאן הייתם משך כל המלחמה?" שאל את טדי בעיניים ענקיות, אחרי שנהדף על ידי לחש הסוואה אלים במיוחד.

הנער השני שתק רגע ארוך. "כן," סיכם בחצי חיוך ובמשיכת כתפיים. "זה הבית שלנו."

עם מותה של מרת טונקס הזקנה, ישבו טוני וטדי על ספסל בגינה הציבורית, באמצע הלילה. טדי בהה באוויר ושתק, שיערו הצבעוני בדרך כלל חום וחסר חיים. טוני לא היה צריך שיגיד משהו כדי להבין איך הוא מרגיש. ההלוויה הייתה שקטה, כמה אנשים שטוני זיהה כחברי מסדר עוף החול מתמונות בספרי לימוד, פרופסורים מהוגוורטס, הארי פוטר ואשתו... טדי אמר דברים יפים, וטוני נאבק בדחף לכרוך עצמו סביבו ולחבק אותו עד שכל העצב יתנדף. הוא עדיין נאבק בדחף הזה.

"אני לא יכול לישון שם יותר," הצליח טדי להפיק לבסוף. "אני לא יכול לישון בכלל."

לטדי היו נדודי שינה איומים בבית הגדול ההוא בנוטינג היל. באחד הערבים לקח טוני את חפציו וישן על מזרן מכושף בחדר של טדי, כדי שלא ירגיש לבד. הוא נרדם בסביבות ארבע לפנות בוקר, טוני נרדם קצת אחריו. היה זה היום בו גילה כי איננו יכול להירדם כשטדי מוטרד או עצוב. המחשבה על כך עוררה בו אי נוחות, כאילו הוא שואב מטדי את החרדות וסופח אותן לתוך עצמו. הוא תהה אם זה מה שאהבה עושה לאנשים. עובדה: הוא יושב לצד טדי באמצע הלילה על ספסל בפארק ציבורי, אחרי שני לילות רצופים ללא שינה.

טוני ניער את ראשו. המלנכוליה לא הלמה אותו במיוחד, טדי היה די והותר.

"אני יודע שאני צריך למצוא דירה משלי," המשיך טדי בקול שקט. צרצרים קטעו את הדממה, נדנדה חורקת ברוח החורפית. "אתה לא יכול לבוא לישון בבית שלי בכל לילה, וג'וג'ו והארי... הם אומרים שלא אכפת להם ושהחדר של ג'יימס פנוי, אבל אני יודע שזה מעיק."

"לא אכפת לי לישון אצלך אם זה עוזר," אמר טוני. השעה מאוחרת, הוא שיחרר מעט את העניבה שלו, תולה את עיניו בבחור השני.

"בטח שאכפת לך," טדי גלגל את עיניו, "אתה נראה בבקרים כמו נייר מקומט ושותה ארבעה ספלי קפה רק כדי להתאזן. זה לא בסדר. אני צריך למצוא דירה."

"ומה תעשה עם הבית?"

טדי שתק משך רגע ארוך. "אני לא רוצה למכור אותו. סבתא השאירה לי את הכספת שלה, אבל זה לא מספיק בשביל משהו נורמאלי."

"יש לי חסכונות," אמר טוני לאחר מחשבה ארוכה. "ואתה יכול להשכיר. אפשר למצוא משהו ביחד."

טדי נראה מבולבל.

"אני צריך שותף," הסביר טוני."מישהו שלא ינדנד לי על הבת של משפחת כהן או על איפה אני זורק את הכתבות שלי."

טדי אמד את טוני במבטו.

לפרקים נדמה היה לטוני כי הגבר השני מסוגל לקרוא מחשבות; מחשבותיו שלו בפרט, אם לדייק. טוני מיהר לכבוש את הרעיון המופרך ולחייך בעידוד. "היינו שותפים לחדר יותר משבע שנים, לופין, אני חושב שנסתדר מצוין."

טדי נראה ענייני במפתיע. "באמת?"

טוני הנהן. לא היה לו מושג לאילו צרות הוא מכניס את עצמו.

~

טוני פותח את השבוע בביקור בבית החולים על שם הקדוש מנגו. הוא מציג את עצמו כקרוב-רחוק של משפחת מור ונשבע לאחראי המחלקה הפסיכומאגית כי "הבטחתי לאמא שאבקר אותם. אף אחד במשפחה לא יודע על עולם הקסמים. אתה יכול לתאר לעצמך מה סיפרו להם..."

בני משפחת מור, מסתבר, סובלים כולם מסכיזופרניה קטטונית. האחות שהוצמדה אליהם מביטה בו בזוג עיניים עייפות. "ככה זה בדרך כלל. לפעמים הם זזים, מחקים אותי... בעיקר שלדון; הוא מגיב הכי טוב לגירויים. רציתי להביא לו טלוויזיה, אבל אתה יודע..." היא מחייכת בעקמומיות. "אז כישפתי לו חלון עם ג'ונגל טרופי-"

ואמנם, מן החלון הסמוך ניבט אליהם סבך טרופי במלוא הדרו. כמעט וניתן לשמוע את שריקת הרוח בין שורשי האוויר. טוני מחייך. זוהי מחווה מתחשבת להפתיע.

"זה ככה אצל כל... מי שהושפע מהמבוך?"

היא מרימה גבה. "אתה נראה צעיר."

טוני מבזיק אליה חיוך ("אל תנסה עלי את החיוך שלך," הייתה אמא אומרת).

"אל תנסה אפילו-" טוני כבר מחבב אותה. "רוב המבקרים לא שואלים על המבוך. ואתה כל כך צעיר-"

"אני בן עשרים ושתיים!" הוא מוחה.

"יכולתי להיות אמא שלך."

טוני מביט בה רוכנת למחות את שפתיה של לביניה מור. המוגלגית אמורה להימצא בשנות הארבעים המוקדמות לחייה אולם נראית בת שישים ומעלה.

"תספרי לי על המבוך?"

היא מושכת בכתפיה. לפתע, נזכר טוני כי לא שאל לשמה.

"אני לא יודעת הרבה. אתה מכיר את הסיפור עם ההורקרוקסים, כן?"

"לומדים את זה בהוגוורטס."

"אז הארי פוטר היה אמור להיות ההורקרוקס האחרון..." היא נראית כמי שמנסה להיזכר. "אבל הוא היה גם הסיכוי היחיד שלנו נגד אתה-יודע-מי. אז הבוגד מאלפוי בנה מבוך-"

"הבוגד מאלפוי, הבוגד מאלפוי, הבוגד מאלפוי..." מהדהד שלדון מור ממקומו שליד החלון.

טוני בולע את רוקו באי נוחות. "איך את יודעת שהוא היה בוגד?"

היא מביטה בו בחשדנות. "כולם יודעים. אתה רוצה לשמוע, או לא?"

"כן כן, סליחה. אני מתנצל."

היא מושכת בכתפיה. כמו אומרת: זה עניינך, לי לא אכפת בין כך ובין כך. "אז בכל מקרה, מאלפוי בנה מבוך, והוא ודמבלדור עשו איזה טריק, כדי שהנבחר יופיע בפנים ברגע שאתה-יודע-מי יגיע ללב המבוך. ואז הוא ופוטר נלחמו, ופוטר הביס אותו-"

"אבל-"

היא נועצת בו מבט חד.  _ טוני משתתק. לשם מה לבנות מבוך? הוא רוצה לשאול, מה הטעם במתקן מיוחד כשדבר אינו מונע מהארי וזה שאין לנקוב בשמו להיפגש ולהלחם...? _

"בכל מקרה, הנבחר הביס את... זה שאין לנקוב בשמו, ואז המבוך נסגר- עם כל מי שהיה שם בפנים. הילאים, דמבלדור, אוכלי מוות, מפלצות... מי שאתה לא רוצה."

טוני מביט בה משך רגע ארוך. מנסה לעכל את הדברים. "כולם...?"

היא מהנהנת.

"ואת... את היית שם?"

"לא. אבא שלי היה." היא מושכת בכתפיה. "פוטר הוא היחיד שחזר בחיים."

_ ~ _

מהקדוש מנגו ממשיך טוני למשרד הקסמים. הוא בטוח לחלוטין כי זוהי התחנה האחרונה שלו לאותו יום אולם חיטוט ארוך בגנזכי המשרד לא מעלה יותר משתי הפניות קלושות: אחת לתיבה 9785F במחלקת המסתורין (טוני מגלגל את עיניו. ביום שבו יסתנן בהצלחה למחלקת המסתורין, תסטראלים יתחילו לשיר והגיהינום יקפא) והשנייה למקרה מספר F8116H5 בארכיון משרד הקסמים הצרפתי. ובכן... טוני משך בכתפיו. הבחירה איננה מסובכת.

הוא מתעתק לסמטת דיאגון, שוכר ינשוף בחרמש ושני גוזים על מנת להודיע לטדי שלא יחזור היום לדירה, וממשיך בתחבורה ציבורית מוגלגית לתחנת ווטרלו. שלוש שעות לאחר מכן הוא יורד בפאריס. השעה שש בערב. מאוחר – אבל לא מאוחר מכדי לנסות את מזלו בארכיון משרד הקסמים הצרפתי. זהו יום א' (הלובר נסגר בשש) אולם המשרד הצרפתי ופאריס תחתית פועלים עד שעות הערב המאוחרות.

הוא מוציא את מפת פאריס הקסומה שהביא עמו מבעוד מועד, שולף את קואורדינאטות ההתעתקות של הלובר, ומתעתק לפתח משרד הקסמים הצרפתי. הוא נמצא מתחת לאדמה. נרות מרחפים מאירים מסדרון רחב ידיים (סימן בדוק לכך שהאזור סגור מוגלגים), מטילים צללים ארוכים על אבני הריצוף.

_ יסודות מצודת הלובר  _ – מכריז שלט מתכתי קטן (בשלוש שפות שונות). טוני נמצא מתחת למוזיאון.

חריקה צורמת מסבה את תשומת ליבו. הוא כובש את הדחף לקפוץ כנשוך נחש ומסתובב לאחור באיטיות. הישר ממולו ניצב שריון עתיק, ממורק למשעי, המושיט לו זרוע חורקת. "שרביט, בבקשה," מהדהד השריון בצרפתית.

טוני ממצמץ. "סליחה?"

גובהו של השריון לא יותר ממטר שישים וחמישה. קולו נמוך ומהדהד כשהוא חוזר שוב, הפעם באנגלית, "שרביט, בבקשה, ומטרת הביקור."

טוני מחייך בהקלה. "אנתוני ברקוביץ', מטעם הנביא היומי בלונדון."

שקילת השביט לא אורכת יותר מדקה והשריון ( _ מוצג מספר 671H  _ – ימי הביניים התיכונים) מחזיר לו את השרביט. "דרך צלחה. המעבר דרך קיר הלבנים משמאלך."

טוני פוסע הישר דרך הקיר. המחווה מזכירה לו את המעבר ברציף תשע ושלושה רבעים. כשהוא פוקח את עיניו הוא מוצא את עצמו ממצמץ בשנית. הדבר הראשון שטוני מבחין בו הוא כי המקום, פשוטו כמשמעו, לבן. כמויות של לובן המסנוורות את עיניו.

טוני ניצב בחדר מעגלי רחב ידיים, קירות חלקים, קעורים, מתנשאים לגובה של חמישה עשר מטרים לפחות. הרצפה שעליה הוא עומד עשויה סוג של שיש קסום שבוהק בצורה לא טבעית. בדיוק כשהוא מתפתה לנער את האבק מגלימתו, נעלמים כתמי הבוץ לתוך השיש. לפתע הוא מרגיש שלא בנוח לעשות זאת.

כשהיה בן אחת-עשרה לקח אותו אביו למשרד הקסמים בלונדון בפעם הראשונה. הבניין היה עצום וטוני הרגיש קטן וחסר-חשיבות. אבא חייך, הרים אותו על גבו ונסע איתו במעלית, לקומה מספר חמש. כעת מסתכל טוני סביבו. שום דלפק קבלה, אינספור שיחות בצרפתית ואף שלט או כיתוב שינחו אותו לאן לפנות.  _ מה יש למשרד הקסמים הצרפתי נגד שילוט?  _ בלונדון התוותה התקרה הכחולה את הדרך בשעת הצורך, אך לא זה המקרה הנוכחי. תקרת משרד הקסמים הצרפתי חושפת שמיים כחולים ובהירים להכאיב, זרועים כוכבים. המראה עוצר נשימה, ללא ספק, אבל אין שילוט. וגם אם היה, טוני איננו דובר צרפתית. הוא מוצא את עצמו חסר אונים לפתע.  _ איך לעזאזל מנווטים במקום הזה? _

"הלכת לאיבוד?"

טוני צונח בבת-אחת. בחורה ברונטית, בשנות העשרים לחייה, מחייכת אליו במתיקות. היא מאוד יפה.

"מרסי," משיב טוני בחיוך.

"מישאו נמצא בצד אלא-נכון של התעלה. איך אני יכולה לאזור לך?"

~

ארכיון משרד הקסמים הצרפתי נמצא בכיוון צפון מזרח. כמו המשרד בלונדון, ממוקם משרד הקסמים הצרפתי מתחת לפני הקרקע. עם זאת – בניגוד למשרד הבריטי, השקוע עשר קומות מתחת האדמה – פרוש המשרד הצרפתי בצורה אופקית: שום מעליות, רק חדרים על פני חדרים, מסדרונות ארוכים רחבי ידיים, לבנים כמו סיד.

אלואיז החביבה מלווה את טוני בחיוכים מתוקים ואנגלית קלוקלת עד לפתח הארכיון. "אז עד מתי אתה בפאריס? אולי נוכל לאיפגש?"

הוא מחייך בעייפות, דוחה את ההצעה ומוסיף חיוך מתנצל. היא נראית מאוכזבת במקצת, אבל מנשקת אותו קצרות לפרידה. " או-רבואר, טוני. וזה אפְלוּ שלי, אם תתחרט," היא מוסיפה קריצה, ומטופפת לעבר נקודת ההתעתקות הקרובה (עקביה מתקתקים על הרצפה כמו שני מקושים).

" _ מקרה מספר F8116H5 _ , כוון אותי." השרביט מסתובב בידיו, נעצר על מדף מספר שש. הוא מזמן אליו את קופסת הקרטון (כבדה במיוחד) ומרחיף אותה לעבר שולחן קרוב. עננת אבק פורחת באוויר ונפתחת כמו מצנח בעת שהקופסה פוגעת במשטח העץ. טוני משתעל, מטיל לחש ניקוי עדין ופונה לבחון את הממצאים שלפניו.  _ מקרה F8116H5, וויזלי/מאלפוי, רשימות חוקרים וראיות _ .

בתוך הקופסה שוכבים בין חמישה-עשר לעשרים יומני עור מרופטים לצד מספר תיקיות צהובות מיושן. את תכולת התיקיות הוא מפענח באמצעות קסם תרגום מהיר. האנגלית לא מושלמת, אבל זה טוב מספיק.

הרצח הכפול מזעזע.  _ קרושיאטוס, ריקטוסמפרה, מָליגְנוס. _

תיקייה נוספת מכילה תמונות. טוני מעיף מבט קצר בתכולת התיקייה, מחוויר, וסוגר אותה בחדות. עד כאן. את היומנים, לעומת זאת, הוא בוחן באריכות. ישנם עשרות, כריכות עור בלויות, כתב מטושטש בדיו כחול ושחור.

הוא לא מצליח לקרוא את זה. זו בהחלט לא צרפתית, והוא כבר הסיר את לחש הטשטוש. אם כך – זה חייב להיות קידוד כלשהו. לעזאזל. טוני מנסה להיזכר בשיעור לחשים למתקדמים: "שלושה סוגי קידוד עיקריים אפיינו את תקופת המלחמה," הסביר פרופסור קורנר. "קוד רוז, שפותח על ידי דוקטור הרמיוני גריינג'ר בשנת תשעים ושמונה ומבוסס על הצפנה א-סימטרית, המפתח הכסוף- בשיטה הזו השתמשו אוכלי המוות. וכמובן- המחתרות, שהשתמשו בצופן החלפה..."

נוסחת המפתח הכסוף, זוכר טוני, פורסמה בתום המלחמה בגנדלף האפור. משרדי הנביא היומי נפרצו, והפקפקן פרסם את הסיפור, כולל עותק מלא של הנוסחה בגיליון ענקי. את צופן ההזזה, של חברי המחתרות בסקוטלנד, למדה כיתת הלחשים לפענח.

הוא מאלץ את עצמו להתרכז. צפני הזזה דרשו משמעת – או קסם ("מוגלגים השתמשו בהם משך אלפי שנים," סיפר פרופסור קורנר). היה זה גם הצופן היחיד שטוני ידע כיצד לפענח. טוני נאנח. דראקו מאלפוי וודאי לא הצפין מסמכים הנוגעים למבוך בקוד של אוכלי המוות, בטח לא בידיעה שהמבוך נועד לכלוא את וולדמורט בפנים. נשארה רק אפשרות אחת... לא תהיה לו ברירה אלא להעתיק את היומנים ולקחת אותם למתרגם חיצוני.

טוני נוכח שיש לו שיחת טלפון לעשות מהרכבת. הוא נושם עמוקות, צובט את גשר אפו לפני שהוא קם לברר היכן ניתן לרכוש גווילים (והרבה). יש לו הרגשה שטדי לא יאהב את זה.

~

ג'תרו פותח את הדלת בחיוך עייף. "טוני ברקוביץ'," הוא אומר במבטא סקוטי מנומנם, "מרלין, כנס פנימה. קר בחוץ."

ג'תרו קמפבל, בן עשרים ושמונה כמעט, טופח על כתפו בגמלוניות. המשקפיים העקומים שנחים על אפו מסתירים זוג עיניים כחולות, ואם לשפוט על פי המבט הסומא: ערניות באופן חלקי בלבד. טוני מתקשה להאשים אותו. השעה כמעט שלוש לפנות בוקר.

הם ממעטים לדבר. ג'ט מציע את הספה בהינף שרביט, מצביע על השירותים ואחרי שהוא מאחל לטוני לילה טוב, חוזר לחדר השינה. טוני מודה לו. לאחר שהוא נעלם, מתפשט טוני לגופייה ותחתונים וזוחל לתוך המיטה המאולתרת. הוא עייף כל כך…

לרגע, הוא זוכר את עצמו בגיל שלוש-עשרה, מאוהב עד מעל הראש במדריך הראשי מרייבנקלו. שנון יותר, מבריק יותר ואיכשהו תמיד גבוה בראש מכל התלמידים – קשה היה שלא להתאהב בג'תרו קמפבל ("שמעתי שהוא..." טדי מלמל ובלע את רוקו. טוני לא ידע כיצד לומר לו כי האגביות שבה התייחס קמפבל לנטייתו המינית היא מה שכבש אותו באופן סופי).

"מאוהב בי?" שאל ג'ט בחצי חיוך. הם ישבו בספרייה, ג'ט העביר שיעורי עזר בכשפומטיקה (שתי השעות החשובות ביותר בלו"ז השבועי של טוני), וטוני עשה כמיטב יכולתו להיראות נונשלנטי.

"טוני," אמר הנער המבוגר יותר באנחה, "אתה בן שלוש-עשרה."

"אז?"

"אתה בסך הכל גור." הוא פרע את שיערו, "גור מאוד חמוד – אבל עדיין גור."

טוני בלע את רוקו.

"תמיד תוכל להתקשר אלי כשתגדל," הוא צחק. זה קצת שבר לטוני את הלב. הוא אסף את חפציו, פסע באיטיות למעונות גריפינדור והתחבא בחדר המגורים משך כל אחר הצהריים. בערב, הסיט טדי הווילון, חייך ושינה את פניו לשלל פרצופים משעשעים בניסיון להסיח את דעתו של טוני. עדיין, זה כאב.

הוא עוצם את עיניו. הספה של ג'ט לא נוחה כמו זו שבבית (וגם טדי איננו). שעון הקיר מבשר לו כדי טדי וודאי חזר הביתה לפני שעה או שעה וחצי והופתע להיווכח כי טוני איננו (כאילו לא קיבל ינשוף היום בצהריים). הוא מדמיין את טדי שולף את גליל הקלף המהוה, קורא אותו שוב ואז זוחל למיטה לבדו, מודאג.

טוני מתגעגע אליו נורא. הוא מטיב את הכרית תחת ראשו, מיישר את שמיכת הצמר ומדמיין את טדי נושם. במחשבה זו הוא נרדם.

~

בבוקר מתעורר טוני לריח של קפה. טדי?

רעשים של טלוויזיה ברקע. תוכנית הבוקר של הBBC.

בהחלט לא טדי. לאחר מספר שניות הוא נזכר בדיוק היכן הוא נמצא. ג'ט, במטבח, מכין ארוחת בוקר. הם לוגמים קפה וטוני מודה לו שוב על הכנסת האורחים. עשר דקות לאחר מכן, נכנס בן זוגו של ג'ט למטבח. הוא בוהה בטוני ארוכות.

"למה יש אצלנו סטודנטים בשעות כאלה?"

"טוני הוא לא סטודנט, הוא ידיד מהוגוורטס. טוני, זה בעלי, ג'ייקוב. ג'ייק, זה טוני ברקוביץ'. הוא ישן על הספה שלנו אתמול בלילה. תתנהג יפה."

טוני מוסיף לחייך בנימוס. ג'ייק משיב חיוך ספק-ידידותי. טוני מכיר את החיוך הזה, מעתה ואילך הוא נמצא בטריטוריה עוינת. זהירות.

בסופו של דבר יוצא ג'ייק לעבודה (ברגע שטוני מספר קצת על עצמו ומבהיר כי יש לו חבר). רק אז מוציא טוני את העותקים שיצר במשרד הקסמים הצרפתי.

"הממ, אתה צודק," ג'ט מיישר את משקפיו על גשר אפו, "זה בהחלט נראה כמו קוד רוז."

טוני מהנהן. הם אומנם למדו על הקוד בהוגוורטס, אך מעולם לא למדו לפענח אותו. ג'ט, בדרך לפוסט דוקטורט בקריפטוגרפיה, מתייחס לערימת המחברות כאל עניין של מה בכך. טוני ממתין בסבלנות, מהרהר ביומנים. באדם שמאחוריהם, למעשה.

הגם שהמילה ברחוב טוענת אחרת, מצביעות כל הראיות על היותו של מאלפוי חבר מסדר מן השורה. ואם לא הן, בוחר טוני להאמין למילה של טדי. "הוא בגד באתה יודע מי," מלמל טדי, "הוא הבין שרוצים להרוג אותו, ואז הוא החליף צד. ואם זה לא מספיק, הוא ברח עם ג'יני וויזלי ואז... אלכס... מה שהם עשו להם, טוני... זה רף חדש, אפילו הקפטן שלי...  _ מרלין _ ."

טוני הנהן, מנשק למצחו. שלוש שנים מאוחר יותר הוא באמת מסוגל להבין. הערות בכתב יד צפוף נלוו אל היומנים. ההילאי הראשי למשרד הקסמים הצרפתי דאז כתב גיליון מתומצת על המאורע. הוא עדיין זוכר את הקללות, את הלחשים האפלים. תצלום מטושטש של בית עולה בלהבות מבזיק בתודעתו, האות האפל מתנוסס מעליו.

_ לשם מה מבוך?  _ השאלה מקננת בתוכו. טוני עדיין מתקשה להבין. אולי שיחה עם הארי פוטר תבהיר את העניין. טדי יוכל לארגן פגישה.

ארבעים וחמש דקות לאחר מכן מסיים ג'ט לכשף את המחברת העשירית שהביא עימו טוני.

"המון תודה," הוא מחייך אליו את חיוך אלף האוניות שלו. ג'ט פורע את שיערו. טוני מרגיש שוב בן שלוש-עשרה.

"עדיין גור מאוד חמוד," הוא פוסק.

טוני מגלגל את עיניו, ג'ט מחייך בחזרה. "דרך צלחה."

"להתראות, ג'ט."

~

הנסיעה ברכבת מגנדלף לקֵנדַל אורכת כשעתיים. רוח נעימה מבדרת את שיערו כשהוא יוצא אל הרציף. מערכת הכריזה מבשרת כי הרכבת לאוקסנהולם עתידה לצאת בעוד מספר דקות וטוני מעיף מבט בשדות הירוקים המשתרעים מעבר לפסים. קנדל היא עיר קטנה, בנויה מלבנים אפורות: פסיפס של ישן וישן יותר שהשתמר בפאתה המזרחית של קמבריה. טוני מחייך (המראה מרגיע. משיב נפש אחרי מפלצות האבן והפלדה של פאריס ולונדון) ומרכיב זוג משקפי שמש.

הדרך מתחנת הרכבת למרכז העיר אורכת כחמש דקות. טוני גורר את רגליו לבית קפה קרוב וצונח בכבדות על מושב בקרבת החלון. זמן לעבוד. מלצרית אימהית למראה מזכה אותו בחיוך חם, והוא מזמין תה ועוגה.

פרוסת פאי (תפוחים) וספל תה לאחר מכן ("אתה תמות מהרעלת סוכר," רוטן טדי בראשו) הוא מתפנה לבחון את המחברות מליל אמש. כמובן, הוא רפרף עליהן בזמן הנסיעה ברכבת, אבל הרעש וההמולה הקשו עליו להתרכז. כעת, הפטפוטים בבית הקפה מהוסים. טוני מוכן לבחון מחדש את הכתבים המוצפנים.

משוואות ארוכות מעטרות את הדפים לאורכם ולרוחבם, הערות בכתב יד צפוף ומסודר מצביעות על חלקי המשוואה הראשונים.  _ כניסה ראשית:אדון האופל – דם. כניסה מרכזית:פוטר – אהבת אמת? קומה ראשונה – SINX12.45, קומה רביעית MAG~120. קומה שנייה. כותל מזרחי = כותל צפוני. M-MAG - COS23.4 = דם, אני. (אלכסנדר?) _

טוני ממצמץ. תשע מחברות של נוסחאות כשפומטיות וטריגונומנסיות. אלוהים אדירים. הוא סוקר את הדפים, מלקט את ההערות בשולי כתב היד, נכשל להבין את המספרים שעומדים מאחוריהן. לבסוף, לקראת סוף המחברת האחרונה (כמעט שעה לאחר מכן), הוא נתקל בשרטוט תלת-מימדי. טוני מסנן קללה חרישית, מטיל קסם מטשטש ורק אז שולף את שרביטו. אנשי בית הקפה, כמובן, לא מבחינים בדבר.

"רוב מה שהבאת איתך זה קוד רוז," הסביר ג'ט, "אבל המחברת האחרונה הייתה מוצפנת בקוד פרטי. פנקס חד-פעמי. צופן אקראי אמיתי, מה שנקרא. אם הייתי מוגל לא הייתי יכול לפענח את זה."

טוני מעיף בו מבט.

"בשביל זה יש לנו קסם. זה פשוט ייקח קצת זמן."

נדרשה לו חצי שעה. "מתוחכם. מאוד מתקדם לזמנו. למי היומנים האלה היו שייכים?"

"דראקו מאלפוי."

ג'ט שותק משך רגע ארוך. "לא מפתיע."

טוני, שמעולם לא הסתדר עם כשפומטיקה, מנווט בין התרשים להערות המילוליות. ("טדי הוא החכם, אתה הפרצוף היפה, וקולין הוא העוזר המוכשר." –"ומה איתך?" -"אני האתנחתה הקומית!" טדי, נעלב בשמו של טוני, זרק עליו כרית: "אתה באמת בדיחה מהלכת, אריק.")

המבוך בנוי מארבע קומות המשתלבות אלו באלו. הכניסה הראשית משוקעת באגם. 'מפתח המעבר של פוטר', לעומת זאת, מסומן בספרה 2, ונמצא בלב המבוך עצמו. כלומר... מי שנכנס מהכניסה הראשית צריך היה לעבור את ארבעת הקומות כדי להגיע פנימה? המשימה עלולה הייתה לקחת... ימים. חמישה מוקדי קסם אפל היו מסומנים באיקס גדולה ובולטת. מוקשים?  _ 'חורים שחורים'  _ היה הכיתוב שנחשף בפניו. טוני בולע את רוקו.

הוא ממשיך לעבור על השרטוטים משך שעות ארוכות, קומה אחר קומה, כל משוואה כשפומטית מסובכת והערות בכתב צפוף. זו הייתה מלכודת. תיבת שרצים מתוכננת היטב שנועדה לקחת איתה כמה שיותר אנשים אל בטן האדמה. מוקשים בפינות, קירות מתמוטטים, חללים פעורים, בולעים לתוכם את כל מה שיצליחו. המבוך– הכריז הכיתוב בראש העמוד. תחתיו, בדיו בצבע כחול ובכתב עגלגל עיטרו את הכותרת זוג מילים לטיניות:  _ טרה אינקוגניטה _ .

הוא מניח את השרטוטים על השולחן ונושם עמוקות. אלוהים אדירים.

~

מבית הקפה ממשיך טוני ללב אזור האגמים. הוא מוציא את המפה ומחשב שוב את קואורדינאטות ההתעתקות של קילמילהיל, רק כדי להיות בטוח. כשפומטיקה מחורבנת. בסופו של דבר הוא מוצא את עצמו בשולי הכפר, מבהיל ילדה בת חמש הרודפת אחרי תרנגולת שמנה. התרנגולת מנצלת את השהות על מנת לברוח מהמקום אך הילדה עדיין בוהה בו ארוכות. טוני שוקל את צעדיו. לבסוף הוא מגלגל עיניים, קורץ עם החיוך היותר יפה שלו, והילדה מסמיקה, מסתירה את ראשה בין ידיה.

יהיה בסדר, הוא מנחם את עצמו.

משם טוני הולך ברגל את שארית הדרך. הדרך הסלולה מטפסת ומתפצלת לשני שבילי עפר ארוכים, טובלים בירק וצמחייה. טוני, שהתכונן מבעוד מועד לטיול באזור ההררי, לוקח נשימה עמוקה. הכניסה למבוך ממוקמת מתחת אגמון בארנמור.  _ "אתה יודע למה אנשים משתגעים מקרושיאטוס?"  _ מהדהדים דבריו של ג'ף דוגלאס בזיכרונו (טוני כמעט יכול להריח את העשן, מסתלסל סביב ראשו של דוגלאס בעננות קטנות).

טוני חושק את לסתותיו.

_ זהירות _ , מכריז שלט,  _ מפולות לפנייך!  _ טוני מרגיש שהוא בכיוון הנכון. הנוף מעתיק נשימה. הרים משוננים, ירוקים להכאיב, מסתירים אגם רחב ידיים, קרני שמש מנצנצות על פניו הכחולים. קשה להאמין, כמעט, שמאתיים, חמש מאות מטר משם... פיו מתייבש לפתע. טוני מרגיש את הספרה של המבוך ככל שהוא מתקדם. היא מעבירה בו צמרמורת.

משהו, קול קטן בשולי דעתו, מתרה בו להיזהר. אילו היה מוגל, חושב טוני, לא היה מבחין בדבר: ההרים והגבעות סביבו עדיין ירוקים, רוח מנשבת מסביב והשמיים בהירים, כחולים וריקים מענן – ניגוד חד לאי-הנוחות שמתחילה להצטבר בבטנו, לדריכות שממלאת אותו כמו סיר מבעבע. משהו רע, מאוד רע מאוד, מתחבא מאחורי העיקול הבא. כעת, מורגל לכובד הבלתי נראה סביבו, חושב טוני כי לא פלא שהמוגלגים משתגעים. ההילה הזו מגיעה גם לשולי הכבישים (עדינה, מזמזמת באוזניו. אם לא היה יודע... גם הוא, כנראה, לא היה מבחין בדבר). עשרים דקות נוספות חולפות להן לפני שהוא מגיע ליעדו. הוא ממצמץ, מכסה את עיניו מהשמש הבהירה, רק כדי להיות בטוח. על ראשה של הגבעה שמולו... אין שום דבר.

הוא מטפס עליה. הרוח הקלילה כאילו מדלגת מעל המקום בו הוא עומד. טוני בוהה ארוכות, מכתיף את תיקו בחוסר נוחות. דשא חרוך פרוש תחת רגליו, משתרע עד האופק. אפר, צחנה של מוות. הקרקע הסלעית תחת רגליו הפוכה, אבנים פרושות לרגליו, כמו כדים מנופצים. הוא מתכופף, חופן את האדמה השחורה ונעמד בשנית. אחרי דקות ארוכות הוא פותח שוב את כף ידו. אפר דק חומק מבין אצבעותיו, צונח אל הקרקע.

_ "וישקף על פני סדום ועמורה, ועל כל פני ארץ הכיכר, וירא והנה עלה קיטור הארץ כקיטור הכבשן." _

~

הוא מגיע לתחנת הרכבת הקטנה בקנדל באפיסת כוחות. הרכבת כמעט ריקה. טוני עייף, כל כך עייף. הוא נכנס לקרון בגרירת רגליים, מתיישב בכיסא הפנוי בסוף הקרון ומשעין את ראשו נגד חלון הזכוכית. הוא רוצה רק לחזור הביתה, לטדי, להתכרבל בחיקו ולישון לנצח. טוני נרדם.

הוא מתעורר כעבור שעה וחצי. טוני מעריך כי הרכבת נמצאת אי שם בסביבות מנצ'סטר. הוא מפהק, מעיף מבט מנומנם בזר הגבוה שמתיישב מולו. משהו – אולי בתווי הפנים המחודדים, אולי בפריטי הלבוש – נראה לו מוזר. טוני נוטה להתעלם ממנו ולחזור לישון כשהברנש פותח את פיו. "סליחה, אולי אתה יכול לומר לי מה השעה?"

אה. טוני רגיל לבחורים שמנסים להתחיל איתו. הוא מחייך בעייפות, רוכן לפשפש בתיקו (הפלאפון שוב נעלם) כשהוא מבחין בבחור השני שולף שרביט. שעתיים לאחר מכן הוא מתעורר בלונדון.

הוא כנראה עייף משחשב.

כעבור שלושים דקות, מועד טוני לתוך הדירה. הוא שומט את התיק שלו על השולחן, מתפשט במהירות, וזוחל אל בין זרועותיו של טדי.

המטאמורפמאגוס, שכורך סביבו את זרועותיו, מתעורר משנתו. "מה השעה?" הוא ממלמל בעייפות, מושך עליהם שוב את השמיכות. טוני מהמהם, מתכרבל כנגד עורו העירום של טדי. הוא מופתע מעט למצוא אותו ישן בסלון (לרוב, טוני הוא שמחכה לשובו של טדי) אך כשהוא מעמיק להקדיש לנושא את מעט המשאבים שנותרו לו, המחווה לא מפתיעה אותו במיוחד.

"הערתי אותך," הוא מתנצל, "סליחה."

"זה בסדר," מפטיר טדי, "אין טעם לישון על המיטה אם אתה לא מגיע בסוף."

טוני מחייך ושותק, כמעט מוכרע מרוב עייפות. הוא רוצה לומר לטדי שגם הוא, טוני, נרדם על הספה תוך כדי עבודה ו-אל תהיה מצחיק. אבל טדי כל כך מודאג שזה נוגע ללב, וטוני עייף להחריד.

עברו עליו יומיים ארוכים במיוחד. מלונדון, לפאריס, בחזרה ללונדון. סיפור התרמית במוזיאון הלובר התברר כבזבוז זמן אחד גדול. לא יותר ממתיחה מטופשת שערכו שני בני הטיפש-עשרה של מנהל השלוחה הקסומה. שום תקרית בינלאומית לא נגרמה (הכתבים היו היחידים להצטער על כך) וכל המוגלגים בסדר. למונה-ליזה שלום.

"לא ידעתי איפה אתה," לוחשות שפתיו כנגד גבו של טוני.

הוא עייף מכדי להגיב.  _ שלחתי לך ינשוף _ , הוא חושב. "מחר."

טדי מהנהן, אבל זרועו המתהדקת סביב מותניו של טוני לא מרפה משך זמן ארוך.

  
  



End file.
